


you feel like the perfect escape now (just like the sun on my face)

by confessionofaking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, James takes care of him, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Winn Schott Jr. Needs a Hug, Winn works to the point of exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionofaking/pseuds/confessionofaking
Summary: Winn works himself to the point of exhaustion following a prison break in National City. James finds out and takes him home for a well-deserved break.
Relationships: James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	you feel like the perfect escape now (just like the sun on my face)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Favorite Place by All Time Low

Things had been pretty chaotic in National City the past few days. Between the usual crimes that Supergirl and the DEO helped stop, there had been a massive prison escape. Some of the worst people in National City were roaming free, and it had been a challenge to locate them. 

But thanks to the expert technicians at the DEO, they’d been able to find most of the prisoners within a couple of days. 

Between Supergirl, DEO agents, and Guardian, they’d caught those prisoners fairly easily. There were a few left that were proving to be more difficult, but things were less hectic now that the bulk of the prisoners were once again behind bars. The commotion at DEO was beginning to settle down, with the exception of one Winn Schott, who was dead set on finding _all_ of the prisoners before anyone got hurt.

He, unlike most of his colleagues, continued to track down prisoners after J’onn had told everyone they could go home and rest for a few hours.

Everyone was grateful for his vigilance, because they’d been able to find the prisoners before anything bad happened, but they were all worried about him. Winn had all but blocked everything except his work from his mind, ignoring J’onn and Alex’s orders to go home. He’d even brushed off James when he stopped by the DEO yesterday.

“Thanks for coming, James.” Kara spoke. She was dressed in her Supergirl outfit, having just gotten back from catching two of the escaped prisoners. 

“Of course. How long has he been like this?” James asked, eyeing his boyfriend. 

“I think he’s been stuck at his desk the last two days? Every time I’ve been here, he’s been in the same spot. As far as I know he hasn’t eaten since the prisoners escaped. I’m pretty sure he’s surviving solely on the coffee that people are bringing him.” 

James sighed. He was fully aware that Winn had a tendency to throw himself in his work, but James was concerned. He knew the prison escape would be a sore spot for Winn when he’d heard the news, considering it was the same prison his father was in. James figured that Winn would relax after finding out his dad had nothing to do with the escape and was still in prison, but that wasn’t the case.

Needless to say, it was time for an intervention. 

“Hey, Winn.” James said, walking up to his boyfriend. Winn offered a grunt in response, eyes not leaving his computer screen. “Winn, you need to take a break.” 

James sighed again, crouching down beside Winn. “Babe.” He said softly, resting a hand on Winn’s forearm. “Babe, please look at me.” 

He was trying not to attract attention to them. Winn hated being in the spotlight unless it had something to do with his work. And while they were out to their friends and the agents at the DEO, James knew Winn wasn’t comfortable with any sort of public displays of affection at work.

“Come on, sweetheart, you need to take a break.” That got Winn to look at him, and god did the man look exhausted. James hated looking at his computer for more than a couple hours at a time, he couldn’t imagine staring at a screen for over two days straight. “You’ve done such a good job, Winn, you deserve to rest.” James spoke. “There are plenty of people here that are capable of finding the last of the prisoners. Let them take over for a few hours.” 

Winn, in all his stubborness, was too tired to argue. He nodded and let James help him up, wincing when his joints cracked. James guided them out of the building, watching his boyfriend to make sure he didn’t fall. The poor guy was dead on his feet, and James had no idea how Winn was even conscious. 

James gave a nod to Kara, who had been joined by Alex and J’onn. They all looked relieved to see Winn going home to rest. 

James was glad when they got to his car. He got Winn buckled into the passenger’s seat and then leaned over him to start the engine. James pressed a kiss to Winn’s forehead, chuckling at the soft smile his boyfriend gave him.

He shut the door and turned to face Alex, who was holding Winn’s bag and smiling at them. “Jesus, Alex!”

Alex laughed at him. “My bad, James. I just wanted to give you his stuff.” She spoke. “Take care of him, alright? And keep him away from here for at least a day.”

“Of course, he’s in good hands.” James answered, placing Winn’s belongings in the back seat. 

Alex only grinned at him. “You love him, don’t you?”

James glanced from her to Winn, who had passed out, smiling at his boyfriend. “I love him, Alex. So much.” 

Her eyes glistened at his admission. “I’m glad he has you to take care of him. Don’t you dare hurt him.” She spoke. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He knew a threat when he heard one. “Goodnight, Alex. I’ll bring him back in a couple days, good as new.” He promised. Alex nodded at him and walked back in the building. 

James had already gotten the shovel talk from Alex, but he wasn’t surprised to get another one. He expected plenty more in his future. Winn was basically Alex’s brother, and James knew how much she cared about him.

He thought it was sweet.

James got into his car and drove them home, stopping to pick up dinner from their favorite diner. Save for traffic, they made it to their apartment fairly easily. James carried Winn up to their apartment, laying him on the couch before going to get everything from his car. 

Deciding to let Winn rest for a few more minutes, James got their dinner for them, spreading it out on the coffee table.

“Hey Winn, you want something to eat?” James asked. Winn groaned in his sleep, eyes finally opening after James nudged him. 

“Did you cook?” Winn asked. James helped him sit up, handing him a glass of water afterwards.

“No, I picked up something from Lucky’s on the way home. I can cook tomorrow though.” Winn only nodded, reaching for the plate he knew was for him.

They ate in relative silence, half-mindedly watching an older episode of Doctor Who until James spoke. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He felt Winn tense beside him.

“Not really.” He sighed. Neither man spoke again for a few minutes. James knew not to push, if Winn wanted to talk, he would. It wasn’t until after James had cleaned up, and their cat had curled beside Winn, that the man spoke again. “I know my dad didn’t escape this time. And I know he wasn’t involved, _I know_ , but initially I was worried about that and I just. I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

“And no one got hurt, Winn. You found the prisoners before they were able to hurt anyone. You did good, and you deserve some time off. Other agents can take care of things for a day or two.” James grabbed the shorter man’s hand. “You wanna go to bed?” He asked, grinning as Winn yawned.

Winn nodded. “I need a shower first, though.” James stood, offering a hand to help Winn up. Winn intertwined their fingers. 

He got Winn a fresh pair of clothes while he showered, making sure to turn on the electric blanket on Winn’s side of the bed. The man liked his bed warm, even during the hottest time of year. James didn’t really get the appeal, but it made Winn happy, so he wouldn’t question it. 

Winn emerged from their bathroom a few minutes later, sighing happily when he crawled under the covers. Knowing he’d be asleep in minutes, James gave him a goodnight kiss before retreating in the bathroom to do his own nightly routine. 

“You’re still up?” James asked, surprised. Winn was buried underneath the comforter, looking like he was fighting to stay awake.

It was adorable.

“Wanna cuddle.” Winn said, glancing up at James, watching as he crossed the room and slipped under the covers. He grinned when James wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. “Thank you, James.” He murmured, leaning his head on James’ chest.

“Just doing my job as your boyfriend. I love you, Winn.” 

Winn blushed. He would never get used to hearing those words. After everything with Kara, Siobhan, and Lyra, he was convinced this would never happen for him. From unrequited pining to two toxic relationships, he never thought he’d be in a healthy relationship with someone who genuinely loves him.

He had always thought James was attractive, but never thought anything of it until they created Guardian. 

And he thought James was straight.

Thankfully, he was wrong.

“I love you too, James.” Winn said. “How long am I off work?” 

“A couple days. I’m only off tomorrow, though.” 

Winn reached up to kiss James, whining slightly when James ran a hand through his hair. They broke apart a few minutes later. “We’re so not leaving this bed tomorrow.” Winn said. James chuckled at him.

“Whatever you want, babe. For now though, get some rest.” Winn settled down against him, once more laying his head on James’ chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face. James pressed a kiss to the top of Winn’s head, joining him in slumber. 

He was looking forward to their day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
